(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cleaning burrs, sticks and trash from harvested cotton mounted upon the same machine which carries the harvester.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Previously, I have patented a stripper and cleaner combination. See my previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,035,312 and 3,423,797.
Also, it is common in the seed cotton cleaning art to snag locks of seed cotton upon a saw cylinder and brush them against knocker bars or grids to knock the burrs, sticks and trash from the locks of seed cotton and to doff seed cotton from the saw cylinders with rotating brush cylinders. Also, to pass the burrs, sticks and trash removed from the seed cotton past a reclamation cylinder to reclaim any cotton contained therein is known to the prior art.